Tiny Brown Bug
by googolplexians
Summary: What happens when Stan sees a bug on his pillow? One-Shot Rated K for Kuteness


**Hi, FMBN here. This is my first South Park fic, and luckily it's only a one-shot. **

**I do not own South Park or anything else related to South Park.**

**Oh, and remember to Read and Review! Thanks!**

* * *

Stan was about to get into his bed when he saw a little cute bug. It was brown with golden tips, similar to a rockstar's hair. The bug was planted on his pillowcase, square in the middle, not giving any sleeping room for the tired Stan. He decided to take action.

"Little buggy, it's time for me to go to sleep. Please move," he said calmly, using arm gestures for bug to leave. Yet, the bug stayed on the pillow, not even thinking once of leaving his grand post. Even though it pained him to do this, Stan grasped hold of the pillow, beginning to shake the creature off.

After two whole minutes of thrashing, the little brown bug kept firmly on the pillow. "I know that we are supposed to live in harmony, but you're just being too difficult!" Stan sternly told the buggy. He marched down the stairs and grabbed a clear Mason jar with a ceramic plate. Stan walked back up to his room, being extremely cautious to not miss his footing. He snuck into his room, Mason jar in hand. He slowly moved the jar above the pillow, squaring it perfectly with said  
bug. Stan landed the Mason jar onto the squared position, but when he looked inside, the bug was missing.

Instead of staying in one place, the bug moved to the left-hand side of the pillow, eluding the little marsh boy's dangerous jar of doom. "So, you wanna play a game, huh Buggy?" Stan angrily asked the little cretin. "Well I have some reinforcements!" Stan picked up is phone from his nightstand. He dialed a number. _'ring ring, ring ring'_

"Stan, is that you?" a sleepy Kyle asked. Why in the world would his best friend call him at 11pm at night?

"Yeah, it's me. Come over right now," Stan told him directly. Kyle was still utterly confused. "I have a bug problem, and I can't take care of it. I need your help." The phone call ended, but Stan didn't need any confirmation that Kyle was coming. Kyle would do anything for his bud.

When Kyle arrived at the Marsh residence, specifically Stan's room, he immediately noticed the tiny brown bug on Stan's blue sheets. He took out his lucky net and planted it on his friend's bed. "Yeah! I got him!" Kyle cheered, congratulating himself on a job well done. But he was celebrating way too early, for the brown bug escaped from one of the holes and sat on the pillow once more. Stan was furious.

"You idiot! You brought a netted net? Any bug can escape that!" Stan yelled at him angrily, wondering why his incredibly smart friend didn't think this though. After Stan calmed down, he picked up his phone once more, calling even more reinforcements.

Twenty minutes later, nearly every kid from South Park was in Stan's bedroom. Only Butters wasn't there, he was grounded for eating the last pudding cup without permission. Anyways, all the kids were chattering until Stan broke the confusion. "Listen up everyone, you are here for something very important," he announced from atop his bed, looking down at his peers.

"Is Kyle's Mom starting another war?" Wendy asked honestly, questioning the seriousness of this operation.

"No, she is not starting another war, Wendy," Kyle retorted, mad that she would just assume the absolute worse.

"Shut up!" Stan yelled at everyone. He pointed down at the bug on his pillow. "This bug will not move. Everyone, if you will, please try to get this bug out of my room without killing it!" With that, all the kids scrambled around. One dozen was trying to open the window, allowing the bug to exit. Another dozen were taking the bed apart, attempting to frighten the creature. Yet, the bug didn't budge, not even one millimeter.

But suddenly, the door flew open. "Can you all please shut up! I am trying to sleep!" an irritated Shelley yelled at the huddle, startling everyone. She even startled the tiny brown bug, causing it to flee the scene, flying out of Stan's window. Once Stan saw this sight, he got baffled.

"Thanks everyone, you can go home now," he told the crowd. Like the bug, everyone ran out of the house, fearing the wrath of Stan's older sister. "And thanks, Shelley?" he somehow thanked her.

"Now go to bed, turd, or I'll tell mom and dad about your sleepover!" she threatens him, slamming her brother's door shut. Stan closed his window and began making his way to his bed, but crashed on the floor, falling asleep.


End file.
